Not Over By A Long Shot
by ARTEMIS01121986
Summary: The war is over & the trio and their classmates return to Hogwarts for their final year thinking the threat is gone. Little do they know, its only just begun. Foes will become friends and, in some cases, lovers. DH compliant. DMxLL HGxRW HPxGW SSxOC
1. Nothing Sweeter Than Revenge

**Not Over By A Long Shot**

**Nothing Sweeter Than Revenge**

"This is not over," Augustus Rookwood murmured, his fists tightly clenched at his sides as he stared out the window of the run down shack that sat upon a far away mountain top. "Not over by a long shot."

"Oh really," Amycus Carrow wheezed, "because I'm pretty sure it is. The Dark Lord has fallen, a large number of our forces are dead or imprisoned, and the few of us that were smart enough to flee before it was too late are now hiding out in the mountains. I think its safe to say we've got nothing left to fight for."

"He's right, Rookwood," Alecto agreed, "All we can do now is hide and hope that no one finds us."

"Oh, If we stay here they'll find us," Rookwood assured them. "But I don't plan on staying put for too long."

"What are you talking about," Alecto asked, confused.

"I'm talking about fighting," Rookwood said, a maniacal look in his eyes.

"Have you learned nothing," Amycus griped, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"We've got a price on our heads," Rookwood reminded, "If we stay here with our tails between our legs, hiding like pathetic little children, they'll find us and we're as good as dead. If we go back, they'll either lock us up in Azkaban or feed our souls to the Dementors. I don't know about you but I don't plan on going down like that."

"What do you have in mind?" Alecto asked Rookwood. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest we do as our master would have wanted," Rookwood smiled. "We fight. For him, for us, for our Pure-blooded brothers and sisters... but most importantly we get our revenge."

"As lovely as that sounds," Amycus interrupted, "There's only ten of us here. We don't stand a chance. It's suicide!"

"Then suicide it is!" Rookwood shouted. "We were like gods, Amycus. We were wealthy and feared, the world was at our fingertips. And now look at us! Look at us!" Viciously, Augustus took hold of Amycus' face, his hands forcefully holding on to either side of his friends head. "Dirty and starving, our time quickly ticking away. Its only a matter of time before we're dead, and I don't know about you but I plan on making as many of those filthy cretins suffer before I go... especially Harry... Potter."

"Now that sounds like something I'd been interested in," Alecto agreed, standing and sauntering over to her brother. "Doesn't that sound like fun, Amycus?"

"Yes," he replied, a warped and twisted smile spreading on his face, "Yes, it does."

88888888888888

Draco Malfoy was spitting mad. He couldn't believe the message that had just been delivered to him by owl. Here he was, just about to turn eighteen years old and they actually expected him to return to that hell-hole. No way, he simply wouldn't do it and there was no one who was going to make him go back. He was smart enough as it was, and he'd more than proven that he was a capable wizard. There was no way he was going back to Hogwarts.

"We'll head into Hogsmeade tomorrow to get your supplies," Narcissa informed her son, as she finished her morning cup of tea.

"Like hell we will!" Draco shouted, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Don't talk to your mother like that," Lucius warned, barely glancing up from the Prophet. Draco glared at his father wanting nothing more than to stab him in the eye with his butter knife.

"Sorry mother, but..."

"No buts," she interjected, as she reached over and took her son by the hand. "You're going back to Hogwarts and you'll complete your seventh year."

"I already know all this shit," he griped. This was not how he'd expected this conversation to go. In fact, the only reason he'd even brought the letter down to his parents was because he thought they'd just laugh it off and tell him he didn't have to go back. "The only thing I should have to do is take all of my tests."

"Draco," Narcissa said, looking her son right in the eyes. "Do you realize that you, your father and myself should all be in Azkaban right now? Do you realize that the only reason we're not is because Harry Potter vouched for our having switched sides at the last minute? It is nothing short of a miracle that the Headmistress has even thought to allow you to return to Hogwarts. Needless to say, it would be a grave mistake to reject their offer. Quite frankly, my love, if the Headmistress offered to let you come to Hogwarts, dress up in a frilly dress and tap dance for them during breakfast every morning for a year, I'd see to it that you accepted. Now get packed."

"Absolutely not," Draco replied, vehemently shaking his head in disagreement. "I'm not going back. I'll be miserable. Everyone hates me."

"Perhaps, Draco," Lucius interjected, "instead of thinking of your return to Hogwarts as a punishment of sorts, you might consider it an opportunity to repair your tarnished reputation. Right now, you have no friends, save for Gregory Goyle. This would be the perfect chance for you to rekindle friendships that you've lost and maybe even make a few new ones. Which shouldn't be hard. You're the only heir to the wealthiest family in the Wizarding World and devilishly handsome... which you undoubtedly inherited from me."

"What if I don't go?" Draco asked. "After all, I am an adult. I don't always have to do what Mommy and _Daddy_ say."

"Yes," Lucius laughed, "But if you don't go back and finish your schooling you won't get within a foot of that Gringotts vault filled with gold."

"No trust fund?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Nope," Lucius assured his stunned son. "Not a knut."

"This is crap!"

"Yes," Narcissa laughed, "Poor you."

"How did all of this come about anyway?" Draco asked, sounding as if he'd finally come to terms with the fact that he'd been heading back to Hogwarts in just a few days time.

"Apparently, Hermione Granger was less than pleased with the fact that she and her friends had to miss out on their seventh year at Hogwarts, so she went to the Headmistress and asked if she, Potter and Weasley could return and finish their education. Of course, McGonagall gave the girl what she wanted and in the process decided to extend the offer to all of the previous years' seventh year students as well," Lucius informed his agitated son.

"And its a good thing," Narcissa interjected, "without having formally finished your education you'd never be able to get a good job."

"Job?" Draco scoffed. "We're rich, I don't need to work."

"We may be rich, but you'll still need to find something to do," Lucius replied. "I'll not have you lazing about all your life. I'd like to think I was a better example than that."

"Yeah, sure you were," Draco muttered. "What do _you_ do anyway?" Lucius held his tongue. He wanted to reach over and smack his son, but he was already on thin ice with his wife and he'd hate to piss her off even more than she already was.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please read & review. Your opinion matters more than you can imagine


	2. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

**Not Over By A Long Shot**

"**Decisions, Decisions, Decisions"**

"Draco!" Lucius shouted, as he tapped his index finger on the railing of the grand staircase that led to the second floor of Malfoy Manor. He'd been calling Draco for nearly five minutes, and the boy still hadn't even acknowledged his presence. Lucius knew that there was a great deal of tension between him and his son, and quite frankly he couldn't blame the boy for being so angry. After all, technically it was his fault that Draco had gotten mixed up with the Dark Lord to begin with. "Damn it, Draco! I know you can hear me!"

"What are you yelling for?" Draco snapped, walking up behind his father. Instead of coming down the main staircase, Draco had used one of the hidden ones; that way he could pretend like he'd been downstairs all along and that his father had been yelling for no reason. "I'm right here."

"When did you... but your mother said you were still in bed?" Lucius asked, puzzled. Shrugging his shoulders, Lucius followed after Draco, who had already started towards the sitting room where he knew his mother was waiting for him. "Would you wait a minute!" Lucius barked. While he could understand why Draco arbored such animosity towards him, he simply wouldn't stand for such blatant disrespect. Huffing loudly, as only a true teenager could, Draco turned to face his father, a look of absolute boredom on his handsome face. "My study... now." Lucius said, trying to reign in his temper. Lucius couldn't believe that it had only taken a single year of his absence for Draco to completely disregard the years of discipline he had instilled upon him.

"What do _you_ want?" Draco asked, sounding much like the spoiled brat that he was. The boy's emphasis on the word 'you' had not gone unnoticed.

"I realize that you're angry, and I don't even blame you for being angry with me, but I want to make it clear that I will not put up with this behavior."

"What behavior?" Draco asked, mockingly. The amount of disdain Lucius heard in his own son's voice shocked the older wizard. While Lucius hadn't much cared for his own father, he'd never been this angry with him before.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Lucius replied, careful not to lose his temper. "I've been home for nearly a week now, and you've probably spoken to me all of four times, and each time you've been more disrespectful then I ever imagined you could be. Knock it off."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco lied, rolling his eyes. It took all the strength Lucius could muster not to lean over his antique desk and knock some sense into that boy. Secretly, Draco was loving the way his father was reacting. Draco knew that his mother had spoken to him upon his return, and had told him to tread carefully when it came to their son. Even though Lucius had agreed with her, he wasn't able to completely hide his reactions to his son's angry and contemptuous words and glares, and Draco truly enjoyed even the slightest hint of anger his father revealed.

"You damn well know what I'm talking about, now stop these little games of your's immediately!" Lucius hissed, his hand aching to just grab his wand and hex the boy. _'That would teach him'_, Lucius thought, desperately wishing to revert back to his old self, but knowing that Narcissa would hold true to her word and divorce him if he so much as laid an angry hand on the boy. "I get it, okay. You're pissed. You've got every reason to be. But if I'm going to return this family to its former position of prestige within our realm, you're going to have to stop fighting me."

"Would you listen to yourself!" Draco shouted, his face twisting into an angry glare. "I'm me, which already makes me better than everyone else, and that's all I need. We don't need to be a cohesive unit, so why don't you just leave me the hell alone!" Standing, Draco stormed out of his fathers office, leaving his stunned father rooted to his chair. "BETTER YET, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO AZKABAN!" the young wizard shouted, as he dashed up the stairs towards his room.

"What did you say to him!" Narcissa shouted, storming into her husbands office. "I told you not to upset him any further."

"I can speak to my son without approving our topic of conversation with you first," Lucius snapped, still reeling from his son's lashing out at him. Narcissa looked like she too was ready to let him have it. "All I said was that I understood that he was angry with me, but that I needed him to start working with me instead of against me. More than anything, I need him to drop the attitude. I know he's angry but that doesn't give him right to be disrespectful."

"I'll talk to him," Narcissa said, softly, wondering if that was all that had been said. Granted, Draco wasn't the most rational teenager, and he was at that age where you really couldn't say anything that would make him happy, Narcissa still doubted that her son would take such a risk by being so rude to his father.

"Is he ever going to forgive me?" Lucius asked, just as his wife was turning to leave. Stopping her retreat, but not looking at him, Narcissa shrugged.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"And you?" he asked, not sure if he even wanted to know her answer.

"I don't know." Not waiting for his response, Narcissa headed up to her sons room to check and make sure that he was okay. Holding his head in his hands, Lucius sighed loudly. As much as it pained him to admit it, he knew that he'd really screwed things up between himself and his wife and son. While Lucius felt that everything he had ever done was for the betterment of his family's name, not even he could deny the fact that the two people who meant the most to him had suffered greatly for his actions.

When Lucius had first joined up with the Dark Lord, he'd never once considered the effect that it would have on his future loved ones. Now that he'd had to experience the consequences of his actions first hand, and see the seemingly irreversible damage it had caused, he wasn't quite sure if the prestige and notoriety he'd always hungered for was worth it. Not that it mattered, of course. What's done is done, and there's no going back. Lucius knew that all he could do now was try to fix what he'd so carelessly broken.

8888888888888888888

While Lucius Malfoy was busy trying his best to not throttle his ill-tempered teenage son, the staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was busy readying themselves for the start of the school year. Summer was quickly drawing to a close and there was still so much to be done. Due to their troubles with the Dark Lord, their usual preparations were so far behind. School was to start in just a few days and they'd yet to even officially select a Head Boy and Girl. That was why the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, had called an early morning meeting. She desperately hoped to tie up a few loose ends before it was too late.

"So, I'm pretty sure it's unanimous," Minerva said, happily. "Hermione Granger will be this years Head Girl?" Before she could even finish her sentence, the old witch heard a loud scoff to her right. Turning, she came face to face with a rather displeased looking Severus Snape. "Problem, Severus?" While no one at the school save for Minerva knew exactly how Severus had survived the Basilisk attack, after hearing Harry Potter clear Snape's name, they had all welcomed the very much alive wizard back with open arms. The Minister of Magic had completely cleared Snape of all charges, including Dumbledore's murder, and had even given him an Order of Merlin First Class.

"Do you really think its such a good idea to give that obnoxious twit so much authority over her classmates?" Severus asked, thinking that Hermione Granger as Head Girl would make for an unbearable year for not only the students but himself. "She's already convinced she knows everything, and giving her the power to _make_ people listen to her, on threat of detention, seems like a terrible idea."

"Then who would we elect as Head Girl?" Minerva asked, huffily. "One of your precious Slytherins?"

"Anyone but her would suffice," Severus replied, tersely. Quite frankly, he'd rather there be no Head Girl than have to put up with Granger. Just the sound of her voice was enough to make him want to gouge out his eyes balls and stuff them into his ears in hopes of never having to see or hear her ever again.

"Severus," Minerva chuckled, realizing that not even a near death experience could change Snape's attitude, "Miss Granger is the most deserving witch at the school. The position of Head Girl is hers."

"Well, if you've already made up your mind, why did you even bother to ask?" Snape snapped, glaring at the older witch. She just laughed, shaking her head at the younger wizards unrelenting negativity.

"As for the Head Boy," McGonagall continued carefully, knowing that some of the professors would object to this decision. "I suggest that the position be given to Draco Malfoy."

"What!?" Hagrid gasped, unable to believe what he'd just heard. "You must be kidding!"

"Why?" Snape barked, annoyed that the huge oaf would dismiss one of his pupils so readily. "Draco has the best grades of any wizard at this school even after slacking off during his sixth year!"

"Did you forget about his sixth year? And what about last year?" Flitwick shouted. "He tried to kill Albus, if it wasn't for you..."

"Who hasn't tried to kill Albus," Snape replied, sarcastically. "Or at least thought about doing it?"

"I haven't," Minerva scoffed.

"Liar," Severus laughed. "I'm sure you thought about doing it at least twice a day," Severus joked, a grin on his face. "Draco Malfoy was trying to save the life of his mother. And as you said, he _tried_ to kill Albus. He didn't actually do it. The Minister of Magic allowed all of you access to the pensieve memory I provided Potter. You know exactly what happened, so I'll spare you the details again. That boy suffered for his mistakes. I was given a second chance, the boy deserves the same."

"I'm going to have to ask you all to trust my judgment here," the Headmistress interrupted, doing her best to silence Severus and the others, which wasn't an easy thing to do. "I truly believe that he is deserving of this second chance. He has earned the position as Head Boy and therefore it will be given to him. I'm sure most of you would prefer Potter as our Head Boy, but there's no denying that his grades and test scores are not the best, and he's not exactly the poster boy for rule following."

"Minerva..." Hagrid began.

"That is my decision," she stated, closing the topic then and there, "and it's final. Draco Malfoy is this years Head Boy."

"But wait!" Flitwick shouted as loudly as anyone of his stature could, "what about the new seventh years. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy aren't from the same class as the incoming seventh years. It's not fair to them to have to compete with those who are older and more experienced then they are."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Minerva asked, understanding why the goblin was making this argument.

"Two Head Girls and two Head Boys," Filius chimed in. "One pair from each year. It's the only fair way to do it. We would have to double the size of the Heads quarters so that they all had their own rooms, but it wouldn't be too much work for us."

After several long moments of contemplation, Minerva seemed to have reached a decision. "Any objections?" No one complained. Not even Severus, much to the Headmistresses shock. "Then who will be our Heads for the brand new seventh year class? Any suggestions?"

"I think Zacharias Smith will make a great Head Boy," Flitwick suggested. "His grades will definitely be able to compete with Malfoy's and I think he will be able to help control any conflicts that may arise due to Malfoy's presence."

"You don't know that Draco will cause problems," Snape interjected, his anger starting to build again.

"This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about," Hagrid laughed. "Of course he'll cause trouble."

"I think that Zacharias will be a wonderful addition to the Head household," the Headmistress quickly interjected. "Any objections?" When no one voiced their disapproval she continued, "It's settled then. Draco Malfoy and Zacharias Smith will be this years Head Boy's. Now, what about Head Girl."

"Luna Lovegood," Severus Snape offered, a sly grin on his face that worried those around him.

"She does have exceptional grades and she could prove to help the younger students a great deal, but what makes you suggest her, Severus?" Minerva asked, confused.

"I think she deserves it," Snape said, trying to play coy. "And I think she could teach a thing or two to your dear Miss Granger about thinking outside of the box... or rather the book." Minerva chose to bite her tongue instead of letting him have it.

"Any objections?" the Headmistress asked, glaring at Snape.

"No," Filius, said happily. Everyone else agreed. "How appropriate that each of our houses are now represented as Heads."

"You're right," Minerva said, smiling."Miss Granger is from Gryffindor, Mr. Malfoy from Slytherin, Mr. Smith is from Hufflepuff and Miss Lovegood is a Ravenclaw. How wonderful, they'll be a cohesive unit. Just as it was at Hogwarts' beginning."

"Not so long as that Malfoy brat's involved," Hagrid said, shaking his large shaggy head unhappily. "He shouldn't be a Head. He shouldn't even be at Hogwarts."

"Think of it this way, Hagrid," Severus said, sarcastically. "He'll have to share a common room with Miss Granger. Isn't that punishment enough?"

"Oh, just shut up, Severus," Minerva huffed. She knew that her decision to have Draco as the Head Boy wouldn't go over well with some of, or rather most of the Professors, but she was sure that this was the best choice. The Headmistress didn't doubt that Draco Malfoy was in for a hell of a seventh year. _'Everyone deserves a second chance,'_ she thought, as she half listened to Severus defend the decision of Draco as Head Boy to his fellow professors again. _'It is good to have him back.'_ Smiling, the Headmistress stood and headed for her office so she could write up the Head Boy and Girl announcements and get them sent off to their recipients.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please read & review. Your opinion matters more than you can imagine.


	3. Reunited

**Not Over By A Long Shot**

"**Reunited"**

"So how was your summer?" Goyle asked his best friend, Draco, as they lounged in their train compartment. "I didn't see much of you." Goyle was right, Draco hadn't made it to any of the parties that they usually attended during their summer break. This was due in part to his mothers wanting to spend as much time with him as possible and her making him promise to keep a low profile. While Draco would have rather partied, he could understand why his mother was so determined to be with him. After all, they'd nearly lost each other for good, not too long ago. But even if he would have preferred to party his summer away, Draco had to admit, his summer hadn't been all that bad. He'd actually enjoyed the quality time he'd spent with his Mum; that is until his father came home.

"I just kept to myself this summer," Draco sighed, as he lay sprawled across three of the seats. Usually, his head would have been in Pansy's lap, as he lounged in the compartment; but after Draco had officially denounced the Dark Lord and all that he stood for, Pansy had washed her hands of him. Draco had always thought that if things between him and his long-time girlfriend came to an end, he'd be heartbroken over it. After all, they'd been together for as long as he could remember but when she'd walked away from him, Draco had to admit, he didn't really care too much.

"You should have hung out with me more. It sucked not having you or Crabbe with me," Goyle said, stretching his long legs out in front of him. This was the first time that either of them had mentioned Crabbe since his death, and quite frankly it wasn't a topic that Draco wanted to dwell on.

"Aww, how sweet," Draco joked, playfully. "My Mum wanted us to spend some time together. She's convinced herself that after finishing my last year at Hogwarts, I'll head out into the "real world" and never come see her again."

"My Mum was saying something like that too," Goyle laughed, "But I just ignored her."

"Yeah, well, I actually love my mother," Draco replied, rolling his eyes. "Besides, it was actually kind of nice just hanging out with her. At least it was until my father came home."

"Yeah, I heard he'd gotten out of serving any time in Azkaban. It was all over the papers. I'd love to know how he managed that one. I figured he'd be lining up to get the Dementor's kiss. But it seems like Minister Shackelbolt's being pretty lenient on most of the Dark Lord's followers, save for a few." Goyle said, shaking his head in awe that Lucius had managed to weasel out of trouble yet again. "Was your father pissed that you denounced good-ole Voldy's ways publicly?"

"Don't know," Draco said, shrugging. "We kept our distance from each other, and when we did speak, I did my best to piss him off and he did his best to hide the fact that it was working."

"He didn't hex you or anything?" Gregory asked, dumbfounded. Draco shook his head. This was very out of character for Lucius. If Draco so much as looked at his father wrong, he was in for a world of hurt; so to hear that Lucius hadn't so much as raised his voice at Draco for intentionally pushing his buttons, was a hell of a shock for Goyle.

"I think my Mum must have let him have it when he got home," Draco guessed. "I kept getting the impression that she was watching him very closely."

"Well at least your Mum's in your corner instead of his," Goyle replied. "She was always so nice."

"Yeah," Draco nodded.

"So, do you think you and Pansy will hook up this year?" Goyle asked, changing the subject. "I heard that you were named Head Boy, and you know how she is about having the best of everything."

"I don't want her back," Draco said, sounding as if he was set in his decision. "To be honest with you, I don't think she and I have much of anything in common, aside from being rich. She's not even all that pretty, if you really look at her. I've seen Hufflepuff's who look better naked..." Before Draco could finish his sentence, the door to his compartment slid open and very timid looking young boy peaked inside.

"Excuse me... but Headmistress McGonagall asked me to let you know that she needs to see you in her compartment as soon as possible."

"Why?" Draco asked, sitting up in his seat.

"I'm not sure exactly," stammered the young wizard, "but I heard her mention something about Head's duty." As Draco stood, pulling his robe on over his slacks and oxford, the young boy hurried down the hall back to his own compartment, hoping to avoid a run in with Draco.

"Good luck," Goyle said, laughing. Everyone knew that McGonagall did not like Draco, and she'd do everything in her power to make sure that his seventh year was a miserable one. Apparently, the old witch didn't take too kindly to someone trying to kill her close friend and confidante, Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm gonna need it," Draco said, heading out the door.

888888888888888888

"It's about time," Headmistress McGonagall said, tersely, as Draco slid the door to her compartment shut. As he turned to face her, Draco was greeted by the unexpected sight of Hermione Granger, next to her Head of House. _"Naturally, that know-it-all would be Head Girl,"_ he thought. He couldn't believe that thought had never crossed his mind, after finding out that he was Head Boy. Suddenly, with the prospect of having to share a common room with Granger looming over head, being Head Boy didn't sound so great. Further inspection of the compartment revealed a haughty looking Zacharias Smith and an unknown girl with shiny, extremely long blond hair. Draco wasn't sure who she was since her head was turned and she was staring out the window at the rapidly passing landscape.

Without so much as a word, Draco flopped down directly across from Granger, which placed him between Zacharias and the unknown blond. For several moments, they were completely silent, not really sure of exactly how to begin.

"Oh, hello Draco," the blond girl said with a nervous look on her face, turning to face the new guest that she just realized was present. "Nice summer?" Draco just rolled his eyes, not even looking up to see that the unknown blond was in fact Luna Lovegood. If he had, he probably would have behaved differently.

"Did you want something?" Draco asked, snidely, "or did you just want the pleasure of my company?"

"Watch it, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall warned, sounding as if she was just waiting for an excuse to hex him. "I've asked you here because, as you know, you've been elected Head Boy. Unlike during past years, we have a very large seventh year which consists of both last years sixth years and the sevenths who's education was completely disturbed by the war. All of the the sixth years and younger were able to complete their testing, so those who met the standards required of them were allowed to move to the next year. Last years seventh years were never able to complete their final tests. I will not have students leaving Hogwarts without having received the best education possible. Therefore, all of the previous seventh years have been allowed to return to Hogwarts and complete this year uninterrupted."

"Look, I know this stuff already, can I go," Draco snapped, rudely.

"No, you will sit there and listen," the Headmistress said, sternly. "As I'm sure you've figured out, Miss Granger has been elected Head Girl. Due to the circumstances of having two years combined together, we have decided to elect two Head Boy's and Girl's, one pair representing each year. Mr. Smith and Miss Lovegood will also be Head's. I've no delusions about the mutual disdain between you and Miss Granger, so I don't expect you too to sit here and chat. I do however want to express to you both that I will not tolerate any of your usual arguing. You four represent the cream of the crop, or at least you're supposed to, and I simply will not allow you to tarnish the prestige of your position. Are we understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Hermione piped in immediately.

"Yes, Headmistress," Luna and Zacharias said in unison.

"Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall said warningly. "Are we understood?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, ma'am," the professor corrected, sternly.

"Whatever," Draco sighed, standing to leave. He didn't make it halfway down the hall before he felt someone grab him by the arm and spin him around.

"Look Malfoy," Hermione huffed, shaking her hair in hopes of getting her bangs out of her eyes but failing. The long wispy bangs did wonders to frame her face and show off her newly straightened mane, but it certainly wasn't practical, especially if she was readying. "I don't like you, and you don't like me, but that doesn't mean that our last year has to be hell. I don't want to spend my days dodging your insults. And if memory serves me correctly, which it does, you owe me big time. Twice we saved your life that night. So you'd better..."

"I don't care what you want, Granger," Draco laughed, turning to walk away. He didn't get very far though. Using the palm of one of her hands, Hermione shoved the much larger boy against the wall of the trains corridor, his body positioned between two small windows.

"Malfoy, I've busted my ass these last seven years to earn my spot as Head Girl, and I'll be damned if some sniveling little brat is going to ruin the fruits of my labor. I don't care if the sight of me makes your skin crawl, you'd better just suck it up and move on. If you can't, then maybe you ought to consider relinquishing your title as Head Boy. I warn you, you may be an asshole, but I'm an even bigger bitch and if Voldemort couldn't stand toe to toe with me, I don't think you'll stand much of a chance either." Without giving Draco a chance to respond, Hermione turned on her heels and headed towards the compartment that she was sharing with her friends.

"What a bitch," Draco murmured, storming back to his own cart.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please read & review. Your opinion matters more than you can imagine


	4. Breaking the News

**Not Over By A Long Shot**

"**Breaking the News"**

"So, what you're saying is not only are you and Draco Head's, but so are Luna and Zacharias?" Ginny said, not having expected this bit of news.

"Yep," Hermione replied, as she rested her head on her boyfriend, Ron's, shoulder. "I never would have expected Luna to be a Head."

"She may be a bit... eccentric," Ginny said, a broad smile on her face as she lay with her head in Harry's lap, "but she's really really smart. I'd have been screwed the beginning of last year if it wasn't for her help."

"But... Nargal's," Hermione scoffed. "Come on."

"It's just something she believes in, Mione," Neville interjected, a little annoyed with Hermione's attitude. "Not everything has to come from a book. Sometimes its just reassuring to have something to believe in, no matter how ridiculous _you_ may deem it to be," Without another word, Neville stood and left the compartment.

"What's up with him?" she asked, not liking the snappiness of his tone.

"I think he might have a bit of a crush on her," Harry replied, shrugging his shoulders. "She has become quite pretty." Ginny pinched the side of his thigh viciously while glaring up at him. "I'm just saying that she's filled out some... and she finally grew into her eyes. They don't look so... enormous anymore."

"She does have pretty hair," Hermione agreed, self consciously running her hand through her own mane. After years of having puffy and unruly hair, it was still hard for her to remember that the days of a bushy rats nest were long gone, and instead she had long, smooth, frizz-free locks. "On another note, I'm pretty sure that Malfoy's going to cause a lot of trouble."

"Duh," Ron said, earning himself a sharp nudge to the ribs. "Well, this is Malfoy we're talking about. Did you expect anything less."

"I suppose not," Hermione replied. "But he kind of owes us his life, so I just thought he'd at least leave us alone."

"Fat chance," Harry said. "Did your letter list the teaching roster?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure that it'll be the same as usual," Hermione replied. "Oh, but Professor McGonagall told me that Professor Snape is back to teaching Potions this year." Harry perked up at the mention of the Potions Master's name. In truth, that was Harry's real reason for asking about the teaching roster. Ever since he'd seen the pensieve memory that Snape's blood had provided him, Harry just couldn't stop thinking about the Potions Master. He couldn't believe that Snape and his mother had been childhood friends, and that Snape had truly spent his entire life longing for Lily. It was surreal.

Even more surreal was finding out that Dumbledore and Snape had actually planned the Headmaster's death. Even harder to comprehend was that all along, Dumbledore had been dying, thanks to the curse that was enclosed within the Horcrux ring. All along, Snape had been on their side.

But perhaps the hardest thing to believe was that Snape was still alive. Harry had been there, Hermione and Ron too, when the Basilisk had struck Snape down, draining the life out of him. They'd seen it happen. Harry had seen the empty look in Severus' eyes as they collected the blood that drained from the gaping neck wound. So, needless to say, Harry was shocked when he arrived at St. Mungo's, after receiving an owl from one of the medi-witches stating that someone had asked to see him at once. Harry had nearly passed out when he walked into the secluded hospital room and saw the supposedly dead Severus Snape sitting upright in bed.

_"What?" Harry stammered, unaware that tears had begun to form in his eyes. "But you're... you're dead."_

_"Apparently, not," Snape drawled, his demeanor just as uninviting as ever. "Sit down, Potter."_

_"What's going on?" Harry asked, as the tears slowly trickled down his flushed cheeks. "This doesn't... I saw you. You were dead. I saw it."_

_"You saw what you thought was me dying," Snape corrected, gesturing for Harry to sit in the chair next to his bed. Once the stunned boy had obliged, Severus continued. "I am not exactly sure of the details, as I was unconscious and on the brink of death, but at some point most obviously after you left my side, an old friend, Fawkes, made an appearance. As you well know after having experienced a Basilisk wound yourself, the tears of a Phoenix will counteract the venom of the beast. According to the medi-witches, after shedding a few tears on my wounded neck, Fawkes brought me here. Several Blood Replenishing Potions and wound healing spells later, I was stabilized and the Minister of Magic was notified. _

_"I can't believe it," Harry whispered, shaking his head unfathomably. _

_"You and me both," Snape sneered at no one in particular. "I hadn't planned on surviving this war."_

_"What?" Harry asked, unable to understand why Snape didn't seem happy to have lived._

_"You heard me," he replied. "You saw that pensieve memory my blood provided. What do I have to live for. Once you faced the Dark Lord for the final battle, my work was done. I'd hoped that I'd be dead and gone. It seems I didn't get my wish."_

_"I'm glad you lived," Harry replied, without thinking. "You worked harder and perhaps even longer than anyone else to see to it that Voldemort fell. Why shouldn't you enjoy the fruits of your labor."_

_"I've murdered countless people, hurt hundreds more," Snape began. "The only woman I ever loved died because of me and my attempts at getting into the Dark Lord's good graces. I am a mean man with no desire to change. Death would be a welcome end to it all."_

_"That's rubbish," Harry snapped, jumping to his feet and glaring down at his former Professor. "You've got every reason to live, mean and nasty or not. There's absolutely no reason why you couldn't have a good life after this. Wait... the Minister of Magic, did he charge you with anything? Because if he viewed that pensieve memory you left me he'd drop all of the charges. There's no way..."_

_"No, he didn't charge me with anything," Snape groaned, still in shock of how fervently the boy objected to his hopes of having died. "He found the pensieve memory in the office and has viewed it already. The moron has decided to give me an Order of Merlin First Class as his 'first official act as Minister of Magic'... Moron."_

_"Kingsley's not a moron," Harry said, grinning. Inside, Harry was bursting with excitement over the fact that Snape wouldn't be sent to Azkaban for Dumbledore's murder or his work with Voldemort. It was strange, but after so many years of hating the Potions genius, Harry couldn't believe that it only took viewing the contents of the pensieve to change his entire opinion of the wizard. At this point, Harry could actually understand why Snape was such a miserable person. And deep down, he was grateful for every sacrifice the older wizard had made. "Everyone already knows you're a hero, so there's no use in turning down the Order of Merlin. I told them all about what I saw." Snape looked up at Harry, a look of panic on his face. Quickly Harry added, "but only the parts pertaining to Dumbledore and Voldemort. I didn't say a word about my mother." After hearing this, Snape's face returned to its usual grimace, seemingly comforted that no one else knew of his lifelong love for Lily. _

_"Thank you," Snape whispered, his eyes not meeting Harry's. _

_"You should have seen Voldemort's face when I told him you'd duped him all these years," Harry laughed. "It was priceless. He couldn't believe it. I guess he thought he was able to penetrate anyone minds with no problem."_

_"I actually would have enjoyed seeing his reaction," Snape said, a small smirk playing on his lips. For several moments, the pair was silent, both getting over the shock and strangeness of the entire situation._

_"Will you return to Hogwarts?" Harry asked._

_"I don't think so," Severus said, shaking his head. "Minerva has already been by and offered me my position back, on top of the position of Deputy Headmaster."_

_"So, you told her first," Harry said, smiling. Snape shook his head._

_"No, Kingsley said that she was there when he viewed the pensieve. According to Minerva when Shackelbolt pulled out of the pensieve he was blithering about like a baby. I'd kill to be able to Obliviate the bastard, but he's assured me that my... affections for your mother would remain secret."_

_"You really should go back," Harry said, genuinely meaning it. "The Headmistress is going to let the seventh years who want to, go back and redo their last year. It'd be nice if you were there."_

_"I find that hard to believe," Snape scoffed. "But I'll think about. In the meantime, I do not doubt that you will tell Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley of my "resurrection", but do try to keep this fairly quiet. The Minister will let this bit of news out when he feels the time is right."_

_"All right,"Harry said, standing to leave. Part of him wanted to hug Snape, but he didn't think it would go over all that well, so instead he held out his hand. "I am glad that you're alive. Now you get to live your life for yourself alone. Its like a new start."_

_"Good-bye Potter," Snape said, shaking the boys proffered hand. _

_"Bye." Just as Harry reached the door he turned back and said softly, "I'm sorry I called you a coward. You're not. You're probably the bravest person I've ever known. My mother would have been proud. She'd be even more proud if didn't squander this opportunity at a fresh start ." Not waiting for a response, Harry left._

"Do you think he'll be different?" Ron asked, snapping Harry out of his reverie. "Do you think he'll stop harassing us so much."

"Not a chance in hell!" Harry laughed, finding the entire suggestion absolutely ridiculous. Snape was Snape and nothing was going to change that.

8888888888888888888888888888

After searching the numerous compartments for nearly half an hour, Neville was finally able to locate Luna. Hidden away in one of the compartments at the very rear of the train, she sat staring out the window at the rapidly passing terrain. It was as if Luna hadn't even heard the door slide open and Neville enter. When she didn't acknowledge his presence for several minutes, Neville finally broke down and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hello Neville," she said, softly, a sad look on her face that Neville wasn't really sure what to make of.

"You alright?" he asked, seating himself next to her and placing his arm on the head rest of her seat. "You seem kind of out of it today."

"I'm wonderful," she replied, unconvincingly. "How are you?"

"Good," he said. "You sure you're alright, you don't..."

"I said I'm fine," she snapped in a rather un-Luna like manner. "I'm sorry Neville," she immediately amended, hoping she hadn't offended him too badly. She had a lot on her mind and she didn't want to add upsetting her friends to that list.

"What's wrong," he asked, again. "Are you nervous about being Head Girl."

"What?' she asked, "Oh that. No, I'll be okay as Head Girl. If not, Hermione will be able to help me."

"So then what's wrong?"

"Neville," she pleaded, her extra large bright blue eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Please just leave it."

"Okay," he said, not wanting her to cry. "Do you mind if I just sit with you then?"

"I'd really like that," she said, reaching out and taking hold of his hand, grasping it tightly as she turned to look out the window. The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was spent in absolute silence.

8888888888888888888888888888

Draco couldn't believe that stupid little witch had the audacity to not only yell at him but to physically assault him. Who did she think she was. It's like she thinks that because she helped little Potty rid the world of the Dark Lord she can say and do whatever she wants. Well, boy did she have another thing coming.

"Bitch!" Draco hissed, as he slammed the door to his and Goyle's compartment shut as hard as he could.

"I take it things didn't go well," Goyle said, laughingly as he stared at his agitated and flushed best friend.

"That little bitch Granger..."

"Enough said," Goyle interjected, holding his hands up. Chances are if it was about Granger he'd heard it all before and quite frankly, Gregory just didn't want to hear it all again. "Do you think this year we could focus on something other than Potter and his lackeys?"

"What?" Draco said, not having been paying attention to what Goyle had said. Instead, he'd been busy mentally running through a list of hexes and curses he'd like to use of the little strumpet. "Sure, whatever." Flopping down, Draco laid full length on the seats. Closing his eyes, he once again started mentally retaliating against Granger for her earlier attack. Within a few minutes time, Draco was fast asleep.

_"Can I have her my Lord," Fenrir Greyback begged, practically drooling at the prospect. The Dark Lord raised a pallid, long-fingered hand, instantly silencing the werewolf. _

_"No, I think that young master Malfoy should deal with her." Draco's face , if possible, went even more pale then usual._

_"I beg your pardon, my Lord," Draco stammered, his eyes not meeting the menacing red slits that were Voldemort's eyes. "But what do you mean... deal with her. You've confiscated my wand."_

_"You won't be needing your wand, boy," Voldemort laughed. "At least not this one." Voldemort retrieved Draco's wand, dangling it in front of the young wizard. "But, I will give it back to you, just in case she puts up a fight. Lucius and Crabbe Sr. will accompany you. Our newest acquisition is waiting in the dungeons." Fenrir Greyback glared at Draco as he carefully took the proffered wand out of the Dark Lord's hand. The werewolf had wanted her so badly, but the Dark Lord had chosen to instead given her to the sniveling boy. What Greyback wouldn't give to rip the boys throat out at that very moment. _

_The journey down to the dungeons seemed like it took forever, but even that wasn't long enough for Draco to figure out just what the hell the Dark Lord was asking him to do. Did he want her dead, tortured... what? Luckily, Lucius was well aware of what his sons task was._

_"He wants me to what?" Draco exclaimed, his face turning bright red as his fathers words registered in his exhausted brain. "I won't do it."_

_"Yes, you will," Lucius hissed, grabbing his son by the forearm and dragging him towards one of the cells. Pointing his wand at Draco's lap, Lucius murmured a spell, causing Draco's already red face to flush even further. "Take your wand and trace a figure eight pattern on her hip bone and cast a lubricating spell. It'll make things easier." Draco stared up at his father with a look of absolute disbelief. _

_"I won't!" Draco shouted, loudly, turning to head for the stairs. "I won't do it!"_

"Draco!" Goyle shouted, violently shaking his sleeping friend awake. "Wake up! Draco!"

"I won't!" Draco shouted. " I won't do it! I can't... what?" Draco said, his eyes flying open, the sight of his not so attractive best friend looming over head, unpleasantly. "What the hell are you doing!" Draco shouted, shoving the much larger Goyle to the floor and jumping to his feet.

"Mate!" Goyle said, giving Draco a second to take in his surroundings before approaching him again. Draco was drenched in sweat, his face flushed bright red, his breath hitching in his throat making it hard to breath. No matter how hard he tried to catch his breath, he couldn't. It was like someone was standing on his throat, crushing his windpipe. Falling to his hands and knees, Draco continued struggling to breath.

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open and a concerned looking Headmistress rushed in, lowering to her knees and muttering an unfamiliar incantation. Draco's bright red face started to return to its usual coloring, as his lungs started to fill with much needed air. Clamoring to his feet, Draco ripped his tie off and viciously torn open the topmost buttons of his shirt, as if this would help more air reach is lungs.

"What happened?" the Headmistress asked, a concerned tone in her voice. "Were you two fighting?"

"No," Goyle said, slightly affronted that she would think that he'd attack his best mate. "Draco was just sleeping and he started yelling, so I woke him up. Then he just couldn't breath."

"Is that what happened?" she asked, skeptically turning to Malfoy.

"I don't know, I was asleep," Draco said, snidely while glaring at the crowd that had formed outside his door. Sitting down, Draco rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. His head was throbbing, and he wanted nothing more than to retch, but with the audience that he had, he didn't dare. '_Why now?'_ he wondered to himself. _'Why am I still dreaming about that.'_ Before he realized what was happening, tears began forming in his eyes. Glad that his face was hidden, Draco just let them come knowing that no one could see his face. Sensing something was up, Goyle slid the compartment door shut, allowing him, Draco and McGonagall some privacy.

"Are you alright, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked, standing directly in front of the young wizard who was still hiding his face.

"I"m fine," Draco snapped, sniffling as softly as possible.

"Clearly you are not fine," McGonagall replied, placing her hand under his chin and forcing his face upward. Instantly, her stern scowl soften. "Would you perhaps feel more comfortable talking about this with Professor Snape."

"I'm not talking about this with anyone," Draco hissed, violently wiping his tear stained face. What an odd turn this day had taken. "My head is killing me," he muttered, not intending for anyone to hear.

"When we reach the school, you head straight up to Madame Pomfrey," McGonagall ordered. "She'll be able to give you something for your head. If you need to talk to someone there are plenty of people at the school who will be more than willing to listen, myself included. I know Professor Snape is looking forward to your return as well." With that said, the Headmistress reluctantly left the distraught boy.

"Draco," Goyle whispered. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Draco mumbled, wanting nothing more than to crawl under a rock and die. "I just need a minute to myself." Goyle nodded. There was definitely something wrong with his best friend, but he just didn't know what it was or how he could help. Whatever it was, Goyle was sure that it had something to do with his time under the Dark Lord's reign. He knew that terrible things had been asked of Draco, and there was a really good chance that this was what was disturbing his best mates dreams.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please read & review. Your opinion matters more than you can imagine.


	5. Settling In

**Not Over By A Lon Shot**

**Settling In**

The teachers at Hogwarts weren't the only ones shocked by the Headmistresses decision to elect Draco Malfoy Head Boy. During the Welcoming Feast, Headmistress McGonagall announced that years Head's and when she said Draco Malfoy's name the entire hall erupted in a unified gasp. Even the Slytherin's were shocked by the news. Most couldn't fathom how McGonagall could allow him back into the school, so the idea of putting him in charge was completely dumbfounding.

Luckily, Draco wasn't there to actually see his classmate's reaction. Just as he had been ordered, as soon as they reached the school he'd headed up to see Madame Pomfrey in hope of getting something to stop his head from pounding. Just as he'd hoped, Madame Pomfrey was too busy tending to several anxiety-ridden first years, so she didn't ask him too many questions about what was wrong.

After retrieving the draught for his head, Draco decided he wasn't really much up for eating and instead made the long trek out to the Quidditch pitch. It seemed like it had been years since the last time he'd been able to enjoy the pitch. Since the persistent throbbing in his head had lessened, Draco decided to take advantage of the fact that he had the pitch to himself.

"Accio broom!" he called out, within moments Draco's brand new, extremely expensive racing broom was in his grasp and even quicker, he'd mounted it and taken flight.

He had missed this so much; the cool wind rushing through his hair, making his eyes water. It was, in Draco's opinion, the most amazing feeling in the world. It seemed like it had been a lifetime since he'd last even been able to ride his broom. Unfortunately, Voldemort didn't really consider play-time an important part of his plan for world domination.

"Malfoy!" he heard a distant voice shout, snapping him out of his reverie. "Draco Malfoy!" Slowing his speed and dropping his height a few feet, Draco was finally able to see who was calling him. Severus Snape stood directly underneath Draco, an annoyed look on his face. He hated to admit it, but Draco was actually excited to see his Head of House. He'd been devastated when he'd heard Harry tell everyone that Snape was dead. When he'd read in the paper that Snape was in fact alive and would be returning to Hogwarts this term, Draco had been beside himself. He'd tried to go and visit the professor at St. Mungo's but his mother had made him promise to stay away. It wasn't that Narcissa wasn't thrilled that the wizard who'd saved her son's life on many occasions was alive, she just didn't quite know how they would be received, considering everything that had happened.

"Professor," Draco said, an unsure smile on his face. "It's good to see you… really good."

"Yes, I'm sure it is," Snape snapped. '_Nice to see you haven't changed a bit'_ Draco thought, comforted by that fact. He certainly hadn't expected to be received with a big hug and fatherly kiss to the forehead. The Snapeness of the greeting made Draco even happier to see him. "Can you explain to me why it is you've decided to take it upon yourself to hold a Quidditch practice?"

"I…" Draco began.

"While you may be one of this years Head Boy's," Snape interrupted, "this does not give you the right to make your own rules. Everyone is already watching you very closely. Minerva and myself have both spent a great deal of time trying to convince people that electing you Head was a good idea, and the last thing you should be doing is drawing attention to yourself. Right now, you are supposed to be in the Great Hall with the other Head Boy and Girls."

"What do you mean other Head Boy?" Draco asked, caught off guard by that statement.

"Zacharias Smith," Snape huffed, annoyed that the boy was playing stupid. He knew that the Headmistress had explained the situation to the Head's while on the train earlier that day.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, starting to get a little agitated. What the hell was Snape going on about. What does that little punk Zacharias Smith have to do with anything?

"When people speak what is it that you hear?" Snape barked, grabbing Draco by the forearm and dragging him off the Quidditch pitch, explaining the situation as they went. "Minerva told you on the train that since the seventh years would be comprised of two separate years of students there would be two sets of Heads, one from each year."

"So, I have to share my power?" Draco exclaimed, not liking the way it sounded one bit.

"You'd have to share it anyway," Snape scoffed. "Granger's not about to let you get a head of yourself now is she. This was the only fair way to do things. It wasn't fair to the previous sixth years to have to compete against the likes of you and Granger. Besides, the class is twice as large. It would be nearly impossible for you and that obnoxious little know-it-all to manage everyone."

"This is rubbish!" Draco barked, jerking his arm away from Snape.

"No, what's rubbish is your attitude," Snape hissed, before smacking Draco in the back of the head, disheveling his silky blond mane. "Now, the Headmistress and the other Heads are waiting for you in the entryway. She'll have to show you to your quarters. Go."

"But…"

"Now!" Begrudgingly, Draco turned and stormed off to find the others.

It didn't take long for Draco to find the others, and needless to say, none were too thrilled to see him. Especially since he appeared to be pouting and mumbling to himself; something he'd taken to doing a lot these days.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said, before remembering that she'd told him to go straight to Madame Pomfrey. "How's your head?" Draco didn't answer he just rolled his eyes, shrugged and continued to complain to himself. "Alright, right this way."

"Wait!" Zacharias piped up. Draco glared at the Hufflepuff before turning to stare daggers at a nearby portrait of a couple of young children playing with a ball. "Where's Luna?"

"She was a bit under the weather," McGonagall replied, as they headed off towards the Head's quarters. "I sent her up to see Madame Pomfrey a few minutes ago." Everyone except for Draco acknowledged what McGonagall said. Apparently he was too busy feeling bad for himself to care that his fellow Head was under the weather. Go figure.

"I'll head up to the hospital ward once you let us in," Hermione offered, happily. "I'll make sure she gets to our quarters okay and that she knows the password." Minerva was smiling brightly down at Hermione, proud that her pupil had taken such initiative.

"That would be wonderful, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, "just wonderful. Well, this is it." The Headmistress stopped walking, coming to rest right in front of a large portrait.

"But we're nearly in the dungeons," Zacharias complained. "Do you really think its safe for us to be so close to the Slytherins?"

"Shut up, you baby," Draco griped, glaring at the shorter wizard. Zacharias made to response but the Headmistress quickly interjected.

"This was the most suitable place for your quarters. Usually their on the ground level but since there are four of you this year, more space was needed and this was our only real option. Either way, I'm sure you'll find your accommodations more than acceptable," McGonagall informed them before turning to face the portrait. "Dignity and valor."

"That's our password," Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Rubbish."

"Enough Mr. Malfoy," Minerva warned. Already the boy was making her question her decision of making him Head Boy.

The portrait swung open, revealing a long stone hallway. Quickly, the students along with the Headmistress entered, eager to see what awaited them. McGonagall had been right. Their accommodations were more than acceptable. Even Draco, who'd been raised with nothing but the best, had to admit that he was impressed. The stone hallway opened up into the expansive common room that the students would be sharing. Rich tapestry's representing each of their houses hung on the walls and plush carpets decorated the floor. Along the far back wall were four separate studying areas complete with antique desks and bookcases. Just in front of their studying nooks was the sitting area richly decorated with over stuffed leather sofas and velvet covered arms chairs, all of which was situated before an enormous fireplace. Along each of the side walls was an elaborately carved stone staircase that lead up to their bed chambers.

"The boys' rooms is on the left, ladies your rooms are on the right," The Headmistress informed them, silently congratulating herself for a job well done on decorating the rooms. She was most pleased that even Draco Malfoy, snob extraordinare, was taken aback by what he was looking at.

"I better have my own room," Draco griped. Minerva's face instantly fell into a frown. _'Twit'_ she thought, as she walked over to the stairs to show the boys their rooms, Hermione following behind her. Sensing the young witches presence, the Headmistress bade her to go and investigate her own room while she tended to the boys. Doing as she was told, Hermione turned and headed in the opposite direction.

"Nice," Zacharias said, as he checked out his own room. As Draco passed the younger wizard by so he could get to his room, he purposefully bumped into Zacharias causing the boy to fall into a nearby chair.

"Enough Mr. Malfoy," the Headmistress reprimanded, helping Smith to his feet. Just as the lower portion of their quarters had been, their bed chambers were just as impressive. Each of their personal rooms had been tastefully decorated in the colors of their respective house. As Draco looked around his chambers he wanted nothing more than to jump into his huge plush bed and get some much needed rest. But unfortunately for him, the Headmistress had other plans. "Now I want you both to listen to me very closely. Due to your age and hopefully your maturity, the staircase that leads to the ladies bed chambers are not charmed to prevent you from going up there. I hope I have not misplaced my trust. If either of our Head girls asks you to leave their room, I expect you to comply. Am I clear?"

"Of course," Zacharias replied, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. He'd never think of going into Luna or Hermione's rooms with out their consent. Draco on the other hand was to busy checking his hair in the mirror to answer the Headmistress.

"Am I clear?" she asked more firmly.

"Yes," Draco snapped, rolling his eyes. As he turned to head back to his room, Draco couldn't help but wonder who the other Head Girl was. He'd been so concerned with himself all day he'd never really paid much attention to anything the Headmistress had said.

8888888888888888888888888888

"So, you see Luna," Hermione was saying, as she sat on Luna's bed watching the other girl unpack her belongings; a feat Hermione had finished doing before she'd even gone to the hospital ward to fetch Luna. "Each of our houses is represented. You're Ravenclaw, I'm Gryffindor, Zach's Hufflepuff and _Malfoy_ is from Slytherin. I think it its fantastic. Especially with the war having just ended."

"That's great Hermione," Luna said, rather unenthusiastically.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, looking concerned. Luna wanted nothing more than for people to stop asking her that question.

"Yes," Luna said, an idea of how to get Hermione off her back coming to mind. "I was just thinking about the trip my father and I will be taking this coming summer. We're hoping to finally be able to see a Nargal in person."

"Ughh," Hermione sighed loudly, standing and heading to the doorway. "Are you really still stuck on that?" Luna just looked at her with her trademark spaced out look on her face. "Come on downstairs, I wanted to show you your study area." Though she wanted to just curl up in bed and sleep, Luna followed, knowing that Hermione wouldn't leave her alone until she conceded. But just as she'd made it down the last stair, Luna immediately regretted not having stayed in her room. Standing in the middle of the common room, clad in only his pajama bottoms was Draco Malfoy, quietly pursuing an ancient looking text he'd gotten off of one of the rooms numerous bookcases. Hermione and Luna froze, neither having expected to see a half naked boy in the room, let alone one who looked quite that nice; though not even Veritaserum would ever make Hermione admit that out loud.

Sensing he was no longer alone, Draco turned to see who'd entered the room. A sly smirk spread across his face when he realized it was none other than little miss perfect herself. Luna did her best to hide behind Hermione, so Draco couldn't see her.

"Like what you see?" he asked, laughingly. Hermione didn't say anything, but her cheeks quickly flushed red. "Weaslby doesn't quite stack up to this, now does he?" That was enough to jolt Hermione out of her stunned state.

"You wish Malfoy," Hermione huffed, rolling her eyes and heading towards the study area. It was at this moment that Luna came into view. Draco did a double take. Luna Lovegood was the last person he'd have thought would end up as Head Girl. Truth be told, he'd done his best to forget she existed... and for good reason. His jaw hit the floor, unsure of what to say. Luna's face turned bright red and tears formed in her eyes.

"Luna..." Draco began, taking a couple of steps towards her. Without a word of explanation, Luna dashed up the stairs, slamming her door as she went. "I... um, have to go," Draco said, dashing out of the door that led to the hallway. Hermione was floored. She didn't have the slightest idea what had just happened. Luna was in tears and had barricaded herself in her room, and a half naked Draco Malfoy was now roaming the halls of Hogwarts. What was going on? She didn't know the answer to her questions, but she did know that she would do all that she could to figure it out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	6. What A Mess!

**Not Over By A Long Shot**

**What A Mess!**

Hermione had tried her best to talk to Luna the night before. She desperately wanted to know what was bothering the girl. While Hermione and Luna weren't the best of friends, they had definitely bonded through their experience of helping fight Lord Voldemort, and she hated seeing Luna so upset. Unfortunately, not even Hermione's constant knocking at the door was enough to persuade Luna to talk. After about an hour, Hermione finally gave up and headed to bed; after all, classes started tomorrow and the Head Girl wouldn't settle for being at anything other than her best.

The following morning, Hermione decided to check in on Luna. To her surprise, Luna's door was wide open, her bed was made and she was nowhere to be found. Figuring that her friend had already headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Hermione decided to do the same.

"Hey Mione," Ron said, a big smile spreading across his face.

"Morning," she replied, sitting down next her boyfriend and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Once she'd filled her plate with food, Hermione decided to fill the guys in on what had happened the night before. "Have any of you seen Luna this morning?"

"No, not yet," Harry replied, before he refilled his cup with more pumpkin juice. "You share a common room with her, you'd see her before we would."

"She was gone before I got up this morning," Hermione said, pushing her plate away after having only eaten a piece of toast a couple of bites of bacon. "Guys, I think somethings wrong with Luna."

"You think," Ron snickered while Ginny glared at him from across the table next to Harry.

"No, Ron," Hermione laughed, "I mean, she was acting really strange... more so than usual. I think its got something to do with Draco."

"What did he say now?" Harry asked, sounding exasperated.

"Nothing really," she replied. "He was in the common room being a prick to me, as usual, and Luna came in. He looked completely shocked to see her and she looked pretty upset. Next thing you know she rushes upstairs and locks herself in her room, and Draco dashes into the hall half naked. Neither of them showed their faces the rest of the night."

"Things will probably be kind of awkward in the Heads dorms for a while," Ginny interjected. "You've got four rival houses rooming together. You didn't expect it to be a picnic, did you?"

"No," Hermione replied, "but you didn't see it. Luna looked... I don't know, terrified, I guess. She was nearly in tears. And Draco looked kind of... hurt by it."

"Doubtful," Harry laughed.

"Do you really blame her for being so upset though," Ron grumbled, his face grim. "Did you forget that she was held captive in Malfoy's dungeon. Only Merlin knows what happened while she was down there with all those Death Eaters."

"I completely forgot," Hermione gasped.

"Yep, and now she has to see one of her captors every single day. It must be unbearable," Ron continued. "I feel bad for her. It must be hard."

"When did you get so sensitive?" Hermione asked, an adoring smile on her face.

"I don't know, maybe some of your womanly perceptive stuff rubbed off on me," Ron laughed. Hermione leaned over to kiss her boyfriend.

"Detention, Miss Granger," a familiar voiced drawled. Turning her head, Hermione came face to face with Severus Snape. Unable to control herself, a big smile spread on her face and she excitedly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I knew it," she exclaimed. "I knew you were on our side. I'm so glad you're back!" The entire Great Hall erupted in a collective gasp. No one could believe that one of the Head Girl's had just hugged Professor Snape. "I can't wait for..."

"Miss Granger," Snape hissed, as he tried to pry her arms from around his neck. "Get off me!" Realizing what she was doing, Hermione immediately released the Potions Master from her embrace. "Ughh," he groaned, viciously wiping at his robes. "Detention, tomorrow night with Mr. Filch. This is a school not a brothel. Keep your lips to yourself. Now, excuse me while I go burn my robes."

"Welcome back!" she shouted, in one last ditch effort to communicate how excited she was for him to not only be alive but to have returned to Hogwarts.

"Gryffindors," Snape muttered as he stormed up to the Head Table.

"You see Severus," Minerva laughed, "I told you that you were missed." Snape just rolled his eyes and took his seat next to the Headmistress.

All throughout breakfast Hermione and her friends scanned the Great Hall looking for any sign of Luna or Draco, but they had no luck. With just a few minutes of breakfast remaining, most of the students started to head out of the Great Hall leaving Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny, along with a few other stragglers, behind. It was then, that the doors to the Great Hall flung open and an exhausted looking Draco Malfoy stormed in. Once seated at the now empty Slytherin table, he quickly put food on his plate and began eating.

Ron couldn't explain what came over him, all he knew was that he was angry and he wanted some answers. Without a word to his friends or girlfriend, he made his way over to the unsuspecting Draco.

"What did you do to her?" he ground out, his face bright red. "What did you do to Luna?" Draco looked absolutely stunned.

"What!" Draco shouted, standing up so that he and Ron were nose to nose. "I don't know what _she_ told you but if it hadn't been me then..."

"I didn't tell him anything," an airy, yet panicked voice interrupted. "I didn't tell anyone anything." Turning to Ron, Luna whispered. "Mind your own business okay, Ron. Just leave it alone... please. You'll only make it worse."

"Make it worse!" Draco shouted. "So, you do blame me."

"No, of course not Draco," Luna whispered, taking a step towards the distraught blond, but he wasn't having it. Instead, he grabbed his bag and stormed out of the Great Hall, the heavy wooden doors thudding loudly as they shut behind him. "Great, just great," Luna sighed, as she too left the room.

"What was all of that about?" The Headmistress asked, as she approached Ron.

"Hermione said that Luna seemed scared of Malfoy," Ron admitted. "I just wanted to make sure that he wasn't up to anything."

"Next time Mr. Weasley," the Headmistress warned, "bring this information to me and I will handle it. This way we can avoid situations were people lose their tempers. Alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ron replied, before heading back to his friends so they could leave for class.

888888888888888

The rest of Draco's day hadn't gone much better than his morning had. Turns out that when he'd told his father that he only had one friend, Goyle, Draco wasn't exaggerating. Not even the rest of his fellow Slytherin's wanted anything to do with him. As he passed down the halls, he heard them all whispering, and some didn't even bother to whisper at all. They didn't care if they were insulting the Head Boy; they just let him have it. It seemed that all four houses of Hogwarts had finally come together. Unfortunately, for Draco, it seemed that they were simply unified in their hatred of him. The worst part about it was that when they were in public, Goyle didn't even really want to hang around him; and quite frankly, Draco couldn't blame his friend. At this point, Draco Malfoy was officially a social pariah.

These were the thoughts that were running through Draco's mind as he walked into the Great Hall for supper. _'Don't these morons realize who they're messing with,'_ Draco thought, viciously shoving the doors open and walking inside. Muttering to himself, Draco approached the Slytherin table. Plopping down, he seated himself in his usual seat. Immediately, everyone around him either got up and moved or they slide further down the benches. _'Are you kidding me,'_ Draco thought, absolutely mortified at what had just occurred. _'You'd think I had puss filled boils on my face or something!'_

"I almost feel bad for him," Harry whispered to Ron, who sat across from him at the Gryffindor table.

"Almost," Ron snickered, before filling his mouth with more kidney pie.

"What's Luna doing?" Hermione asked, a confused look on her face. Scanning the Great Hall, the others finally spotted their fair haired friend who was walking towards the back of the room with a determined look on her face and an empty dinner plate in her hand. Once she'd reached her destination, Luna deftly plucked her wand from behind her ear and aimed it at the dinner plate that she'd placed on the ground. Within moments, the plate had turned into a small circular table with chairs all around it. Levitating some food from the long house tables, Luna made sure that there was plenty to eat. "What on earth?" Hermione asked, now more sure than ever that Luna was absolutely nutty.

Taking a deep breath, Luna turned and headed straight over to the far left side of the Great Hall, ignoring the whispers and stares of her schoolmates. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea but she just couldn't stand by and do nothing. No one deserved to be treated the way they were treating him, no one.

"Um, Draco," Luna said, her voice hitching in her throat.

"What?" he muttered, not looking up from his still empty plate. Draco hadn't looked up since everyone moved away from him like he had some horribly contagious disease. He was just way too embarrassed and he didn't want anyone to know it.

"Will you join me for supper tonight?" Luna asked, still unsure if her decision to approach the Slytherin was a good one. "I have a table set up in the back and I'd really like some company." Draco just stared up at her, dumbfounded. When he didn't say anything, Luna added, "Well, I'm in the back... at the round table... there's lots of food... can't miss me." Turning, Luna walked back to the table she'd transfigured, absolutely mortified that she'd just made a fool of herself.

"Hold on," Draco called out to her, "I'm coming." Ignoring the whispers from everyone around him, Draco rushed over to meet Luna and the pair headed over to their table. As they silently filled their plates with food, the doors to the Great Hall swung open and Zacharias Smith sauntered in. Seeing that Luna and Draco were sitting at a table nearby, he headed over and took a seat.

"Sweet," Zacharias laughed, "we get our own table. So, where's Granger?"

"Why would she be here?" Draco asked. "Better yet, why are you over here?"

"Isn't this the Head's table?" Zacharias asked, as he piled mashed potatoes on his plate.

"No," Draco informed him, looking at the younger wizard with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh well, I'm already sitting down so I'm staying," Smith replied, winking slyly at his fellow Head's.

"Do you mind if we join you?" a voice interjected, causing both Luna's and Draco's heads to jerk upwards. They were both shocked to see Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Neville all standing right in front of them. "It looks like there's plenty of room."

"Of course," Luna said, finally able to find her voice. "I'd love that." Things were going better than Luna had expected them to.

"Well, I wouldn't," Draco chimed in, seemingly unhappy with the arrival of their guests.

"Neither do most of us," Ron interjected, an angry glare on his face as he stared at the cocky blond boy. "But Mione's making us." Hermione jabbed her boyfriend in the ribs with her elbow, wishing that he hadn't revealed that detail. She'd wanted Luna and Draco to think that they'd all come over because they wanted to, not because she had threatened to hex them all if they didn't. In Hermione's mind this was the perfect opportunity for them to set a great example for the rest of the students but as usual, Ron & Draco had to make things difficult.

"Sit down," Hermione ordered, all of her friends begrudgingly doing as they were told.

"Do you mind my asking what you are doing?" the very stern voice of the Headmistress interjected just as everyone was starting to put some food on their plates.

"Eating supper," Draco replied, sarcastically, a smirk on his handsome face. Hermione glared at him nastily.

"Miss Lovegood," the Headmistress continued, ignoring the cheeky young wizard. "I understand that you are Head Girl but that does not give you the right to start rearranging the Great Hall to suit your whims. Your table is nearly blocking the door."

"Nearly, but not quite," Draco chimed in.

"Enough Mr. Malfoy," she warned, glaring at him.

"I beg your pardon Headmistress," Luna began, unsteadily. " But haven't we learned anything? We just fought a war that was steeped in prejudice and still, after all of the deaths and destruction, we continue to segregate ourselves based on silly house colors! Its rubbish. Perhaps, if you allowed us to seat ourselves with our friends instead of just our house mates, I wouldn't have to transfigure a silly plate into a table."

"Oh, we're not friends," Draco informed Luna, a disbelieving look on his face. Even though Luna knew he was right, his words hurt her. Doing her best to ignore the cheap shot Malfoy had just taken, Luna turned back to the Headmistress.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I really think that continuing to separate the students is a really bad idea. If it continues, sooner or later we're bound to end up right back where we started."

"...um... As you were," McGonagall said, before turning and quickly heading back over to the Head Table. The brashness of the usually docile witches tone had caught Minerva off guard. But what had shocked her the most was just how true the young girls words had been. Albus had spent years trying to drill into everyones minds just how important it was for them to all come together. Well, at least she could be sure that one person had been listening. Maybe, just maybe, Luna had been on to something. As she thought over what had just transpired, Minerva was jolted from her thoughts by a loud racket towards the rear of the hall.

"Stop. Chewing. So. Loud!" Draco shouted.

"If you don't like it then go away!" Ron screamed back, standing so that he towered over the blond wizard.

"I was here first!" Draco countered, he too standing up.

"Boys stop," Hermione begged, trying to pull Ron back into his seat. Things were about to get bad and she knew it. "Sit down, both of you."

"I'll sit down when your boy toy stops eating like a pig!" Draco yelled at Hermione.

"I will eat however I damn well please!" Ron screamed, "and don't you yell at my girlfriend!"

"Aren't you going to do anything, Minerva?" Snape asked, glancing over at the Headmistress.

"Let's see them try to work things out on their own," she replied, already regretting her decision to not get involved. She truly hoped that they were old enough now to settle their disputes in a mature manner. Unfortunately, her hope was misplaced.

"Then here!" Draco yelled, picking up a fist full of mashed potatoes and angrily shoving them in Ron's mouth, smearing them across his face in the process. The entire hall gasped. "Eat everything, you disgusting pig!"

"Oh no," Harry moaned, burying his face in his hands and shaking his head. This was bad, really bad. At that moment, Ron snapped. Spiting out the mashed potatoes, he picked up the remaining half of a pork roast and chucked it at Draco's face. The large chunk of meat hit the blond wizards cheek with a smack, and slid down the boys robes, landing at his feet. Draco was stunned. Part of him wanted to laugh because he'd just been hit in the face with a hunk of meat, but then part of him wanted to pound the red head to a pulp because he'd just been hit in the face with a hunk of meat. Apparently, Zacharias thought it was pretty funny too, because he started laughing quite uncontrollably. Not liking to be laughed at, Draco picked up a nearby bowl that was filled with cream corn and dumped it over the other boys head, instantly ceasing his laughter.

"You... Bitch," Zacharias groaned, shivering as the cream corn slid down the back of his neck and into his robes. Without thinking, Zach grabbed the nearest food object and propelled it right at Draco. Sensing that the boy would retaliate, Draco ducked and the food instead landed on a couple of Slytherins who were seated at their house table. Next thing they knew, all hell had broken loose. Food was flying everywhere and no one was safe. Not even the teachers.

Trying to put an end to the madness, Hermione decided to take charge. Standing on top of the table Luna had transfigured she began shouting for everyone to come to their senses.

"Stop it," she shouted, "Right now... I'm Head Girl damn it, and I said..." Hermione was silenced be a kidney pie connecting with her face. _'I could kill Luna,'_ Hermione thought, as she fought to clear the food from her face. If Luna had just stayed in her seat and enjoyed her supper like a normal person none of this would have happened. But instead, she decided to try to make friends with the enemy and now they were all paying for it.

"ENOUGH!" the Headmistress shouted. The room went still and silent, as everyone stopped throwing food at each other. It had been a very long time since anyone had heard Professor McGonagall shout like that, and they were all positive that nothing good could come of it. "Scourfigy!" All of the food and debris disappeared, returning the Great Hall to its usual pristine state. Glaring at the students, Minerva slowly but purposefully strode towards the back table where Draco and the others were. "Where is Miss Lovegood?" she asked, menacingly calm. Everyone looked around, expecting to find the blond girl close by but she was no where in sight. Leaning down, the Headmistress looked under the table. Sure enough, resting on her knees, was Luna Lovegood.

"Is it over?" she asked, her unnaturally large eyes opened wide.

"Get up," Minerva ordered. Warily, Luna obeyed, coming to stand between Ron and Draco. The Headmistress' mouth kept opening and closing as if she wanted to say something but couldn't quite put the words together. "This behavior is... atrocious and dare I say unexpected. The four students that were elected Head's of House have managed to instigate a food fight after only one day of school. This is unheard of." Pointing at Luna, Hermione, Zacharias and Draco, Headmistress McGonagall shouted, "You four. Detention."

"What?" Draco exclaimed. "Everyone was doing it!"

"Yes, but you started it," she countered.

"So, then why do the rest of us have detention?" Zach asked.

"Because you four caused the food fight that the entire student body participated in. I cannot punish everyone therefore I will only punish you," she explained, struggling to remain calm.

"Technically," Zacharias chimed in, perhaps against his better judgment, "Draco started it. Myself, Lovegood and Granger didn't. So, he should be the only one who gets detention. How about Weasley takes our place. They were the ones arguing."

"No," Minerva disagreed, "Miss Lovegood started the entire thing by inviting Malfoy over to her _table_. Had she not, none of this would have happened. Miss Granger decided to bring over a group of people whom she knows do not get along with Mr. Malfoy, therefore, instigating the conflict between Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. And you, Mr. Smith, elected to throw food at Mr. Malfoy but you missed and hit innocent bystanders, thus involving the entire school in the conflict. So, all three of you are just as much to blame as Mr. Malfoy is."

"How long do we have detention?' Hermione asked, teary-eyed. She's already gotten detention this morning for hugging Snape, and while she wasn't one hundred percent sure he had been serious about it, she wasn't really all that optimistic that it had been a joke.

"I don't know... forever maybe," McGonagall spat, looking at Hermione as if she was more disappointed than she'd ever been before. "Until I decide, your evenings will now be spent in detention, the prefects will take over you Head's duties. Tomorrow you are to report to Mr. Filch the moment that supper is dismissed. Now get to bed... all of you."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


End file.
